RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: A DEVIL AMONG US
by Scam Man
Summary: Seventeen years before the RWBY Spider, there was another vigilante cleaning the streets of Vale, dispensing blind justice in the name of God. One snowy evening, The Schnee family is both blessed with the birth of a daughter, and hunted by deadly ninja warriors. There defender will protect them, but by night's end, blood will be spilled.


**RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: A DEVIL AMONG US**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, December, 17 years prior to the RWBY Spider**_

** It was a dark and stormy night as the snow cascaded past the forty-seven year old Matt Murdock as he stood on a rooftop across the hospital. As the vigilante Daredevil, he wore an all blood red combat suit with two interlocking D's on the chest. His mask with short horns sticking out of the forehead only covered half his head leaving his nose and mouth exposed to the cold. He looked on into the window where the people inside were resting comfortably, unaware of the amount of danger they were really in.**

** Well, "look" was the wrong word for this and every situation. When he was a child, Murdock saved an old blind man from being hit from a truck. Some of the contents of that truck spilled out and permanently blinded the young man. He would later discover that his four remaining senses were heightened to super human levels and he developed a "radar" sense in place of his sight. It was like a form of echolocation where the sounds around him would send signals to his brain and he could use them to "see" to identify everyone and everything within a certain distance.**

** After the death of his father by a bunch of gangsters a blind man named Stick, who at one time was one of the greatest martial artists in all of Remnant, had heard of young Matthew's plight and took him in. Over the years while Matt studied to become a lawyer, Stick taught him how to use his senses more accurately during his training sessions on how to defend himself and others. During the day he was Matt Murdock attorney at law. At night he was Daredevil, the Man Without Fear.**

** As a lawyer and a vigilante Matt took down thugs, criminals, murderers, kingpins, and assassins of all shapes and sizes for over two decades. He never once crossed the line between vigilante and murderer, even when things seemed hopeless. Now he is in his late forty's and is fully aware that the day is getting closer that he will no longer be able to keep up his dual life. But when he heard from his contacts about what was happening tonight and who would be coming, he knew the devil himself wouldn't stop him from seeing **_**her**_** again.**

** The terrorist organization known as HYDRA had placed a one hundred million lien hit for each Schnee family member for one night only. They couldn't have placed it on a more convenient night; Gloria Schnee had just given birth to a daughter named Weiss and her husband Albert was at her side. A total bounty of three hundred million liens for the assassin(s) who had the stones to attack a hospital filled with seasoned mercenary's the Schnee Dust Corporation hired to safeguard the young CEO and his family. But Daredevil knew of one organization that was strong, stealthy, and fast enough to get the job done. An organization that he traded blows with over his entire career; The Hand, now led by a woman he once pledged his love to.**

** He hears grunting and "sees" with his radar that it's already started; the mercenaries were being stealth assassinated by Hand warriors. One by one Matt witnessed the spark of life in each soldier of fortune wither and die. It was now time for him to make his move. Grabbing the multi-purpose cane on his left thigh holster, he unfolds it and activates it's grappling feature and shoots it over to a window ledge. He swings and crashes through a window, rolls forward, and ran out into the lobby. He was one floor below the Schnee room and he could "see" seven guards standing outside their room with three more inside.**

** Daredevil turns to the direction of the stairwell, where two Hand warriors in black **_**shinobi shozoku**_** each wielding a katana stood in front of him. They charged holding their blades with both of their hands. Daredevil took his cane, twisted it to the right, and it became a **_**manrikigusari**_**, a chain rope with two weighted handles on the ends. Holding one end while twirling the chain rope with the other end he kept the two ninjas at bay and tripped one by grappling his ankle. The other one saw an opportunity but was met by an elbow to the face, sending him reeling back. He releases the end from the first enemy, changes the weapon back to its original state, and twists it to the left to make a pair of billy clubs. He sweeps the leg of the ninja he elbowed and slammed the left club on his head, knocking him out. He blocks a sword strike with the right club from the other warrior, kicks him into the wall, grabs his head, and slams it into the wall.**

** As he ran up the stairs, he heard the sounds of gunfire and anguish as the soldiers fought with the ninjas. When he reached the floor he saw all seven mercs dead and bleeding on the ground with only two **_**shinobi**_** filled with bullet wounds. The door to Gloria Schnee's room was busted open and Daredevil heard struggling as the last of the mercenaries were killed. When he ran to the open door he saw a Hand warrior raise his katana to strike down Albert Schnee. Using the grapple, he shot at the warrior's wrists and pulled him back and delivered a punch to the jaw. "Are you two alright?" Matt asked.**

** Mr. Schnee ran over to his wife who held him while sobbing into his coat. "Yes, thank you," he said. **

** His wife immediately looked up in horrific realization and shouted, "Oh my God Weiss"! They all turned to see the crib next to the bed was empty. "Where's my baby?"! **

**Daredevil walks over to the downed ninja, picks him up, and pins him against the wall. "Where's the child! Tell me before I start tearing you apart"! Murdock yelled.**

**The **_**shinobi **_**chuckled as he raised his head to speak. "The child is in a helicopter on the roof, safe for now. **_**Ketsuekikage**_** waits for you. If you defeat her in combat, she will relinquish the child." He laughs some more before continuing. "She wants to kill you, **_**reddodebiru**_**." Murdock slams his elbow into the ninja's face and began walking out.**

"**Please, save my baby," Gloria Schnee said in between sobs.**

"**I will," Daredevil whispered as he walked out and ran to the staircase. As he ascended, he thought of a pray. **_**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Please, my Lord, watch over the life of this innocent new born as I your Archangel of Righteous Justice come to reclaim her from the demons that snatched her away Amen. **_**Murdock opened the door to the roof and stepped out back into the cold. A helicopter rested on the ground with the sounds of a crying newborn wailing across the rooftops. Elektra Natchios stood in front of him in a red bandana that covers her head but not her long, flowing black hair. She also wore a black leather jacket with matching pants while twirling her twin Sai with her hands.**

"**Hello Matt, it's been too long," she said as she started walking forward.**

"**I agree, I can practically smell the dye coming off your hair," Daredevil responded.**

"**Yes, well, time has tamed us both. You've come for the child, get by me and she is all yours."**

"**This wasn't about the money was it? You **_**knew**_** I would be here. You **_**knew **_**I would never let you murder an entire family. And you **_**know**_** I can stop you."**

**Elektra gave a muffled laugh and said, "Even though this family is responsible for mistreating Faunus, paying loyal hardworking employees next to nothing for mining Dust in their quarries? How many people are suffering because of his selfish nature? How many people died to keep his company's secrets from coming to light? Why should Albert Schnee get any happiness for the misery he brought into this world?"**

"**That's not your decision to make Elektra; Mr. Schnee's sins will be addressed by a higher power, but that child is innocent in all of this. If there is any part of your soul left, then you will drop your weapons and give me the child."**

**Elektra tightened the grip on her Sai and stared her former lover down. "Let's see if God is truly on your side." She charges and thrusts her weapons at Matt's chest. Side stepping and twisting his cane to the left twice and extending into a six foot retractable bo-staff, Daredevil swipes at Elektra and thrusts the end to poke her when she ducked the first attack. Using the prongs on her left Sai, she pushed the staff out of her way and was met with a kick to the gut. She slid across the icy, snowy roof and got ahold of her footing before charging back to her opponent. Slicing and stabbing continuously, Elektra seemed to have the upper hand until Murdock changed his weapon back into its dual billy clubs, each clashing with its complementary Sai.**

**Attacking at the same time, Daredevil brought his clubs down at the same time Elektra caught them in her weapon's prongs. Twisting outwards on each side, Matt was disarmed of his weapons and stabbed twice in the lower chest. He felt one of the Sai leave his body as he dropped to his knees and clutched his wound.**

"**You really are getting old lover, you never let yourself be defeated so easily," Elektra said. "Now you have no choice but to hear the sounds of a wailing babe silenced instantly, all while feeling powerless to stop it." Elektra turned and headed back to the helicopter while twirling her blood covered Sai. She was about half way there when a **_**whizzing**_** sound filled her ears and then metal met flesh. The Hand's **_**Ketsuekikage**_** looks down and sees that her chest was bleeding rapidly.**

**Behind her, Daredevil was on one knee as he kept struggling for breath with his throwing arm outstretched in front of him. He had thrown the other Sai with whatever strength he had left and watched as Elektra dropped face first onto the snow covered roof. The blood from her wound bleeded out and diluted itself with the frozen water around the now still form of Elektra Natchios. Struggling to his feet, Matt walked to the helicopter and retrieved the infant with no interference. If there were any Hand **_**shinobi**_** watching, they were no doubt forbidden to interfere, regardless of the outcome. Matt's theory was proven true as he turned around and saw only blood covered snow where Elektra's body used to be.**

**Returning the child to the warm and loving embrace of her family, Daredevil patched himself up and departed as quickly as possible. Returning to his home, he tore of his uniform, threw down his weapon, and broke down on his knees. **_**May God have mercy on my soul for the sin I have committed this night**_** he thought. **_**I had committed the very act I had stopped so many times before. In order to save one innocent life, I had to take a life. I had never had to cross that line before and now that I have, I cannot continue my crusade now that it has been tainted. I am Daredevil no more.**_** Matt Murdock picks up his costume and weapons and locks them away into the secret room he built to house them. At long last, the day he had dreaded for so long had finally come. As of this night, Daredevil died.**

**Daredevil and the Hand will return in the RWBY Spider. **__


End file.
